Nightmares
by aquarpisc
Summary: A one shot fic. Hermione's POV. Hermione hears Ron having a nightmare and demands he explains or else. Has she gone too far this time for her own good?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling etc. etc. There...I'm safe...hopefully.

**Nightmares**

I was walking to Ginny's room because Ron had disappeared somewhere without telling anyone again. I hate when he does that. What if something happens to him when he's on one of his one-man adventures and nobody knows where he is so they can help him? And I was beginning to feel lonely because everyone had left. I had said was going to go with them but decided to stay because I still hadn't done any of my holiday work and school was only two months away. I also wanted to persuade Ron to get started on his because Merlin knows if I didn't make him do it, he wouldn't start on it until the last two weeks of holiday. The rest of his family had left half an hour earlier and I still hadn't started on anything. As I walked by Ron's room, I heard something shuffling in there. I opened my mouth to speak and raised my fist to knock on his door but the sound I heard made me stop in midair. He was calling my name but it didn't sound right. It was kind of choked out.

Different things started going through my head. What's wrong with him? Is he having a nightmare about me or something? I had to find out. "Ron," I called out in a frightful voice, pounding on the door. I tried to open it but it was locked. I head some ruffling and a thump and what was that metal sound? "Let me in." I heard a groan and my heart leapt in my throat. Oh my god, something _was _wrong with him. He must be having a fit or something. I didn't have to think twice about what I did next. I took my wand out of my pocket and aimed. But, before I could utter any words, the door flung open to show a very exhausted looking Ronald Weasley.

He took a look at my wand and got a very angry expression on his face. "What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he asked hoarsely. "I thought you went out with the rest of them and why is your wand out?"

I looked at him and took in the sight. His hair was ruffled like he'd been sleeping and he was breathing hard and very sweaty. My face was full of worry. I could feel the worry lines coming out across my forehead. "What happened Ron?" I asked reaching up to touch his forehead.

His eyes got wide at my touch and stepped away from me quickly turning around almost embarrassed. "I heard you groaning. What is it? Did you hurt yourself? Did you have a nightmare?"

He turned around with a look of bewilderment on his face, which had also seemed to turn red. I guess he saw how worried I looked and found it amusing because he started laughing. "A nightmare?" he asked with a smile. "Yeah, I guess someone might describe it like that?"

"Are you alright?" I asked frowning, moving closer to him because he kept moving away from me. "I hope it wasn't too bad."

He chuckled and I thought I hear him say something about it actually being good. "What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said quickly, his face, if possible, getting even redder.

"Ron," I said impatiently. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine Hermione," he told me, his voice returning to normal. "And no, I didn't have a nightmare."

"It's all right if you're embarrassed about having a nightmare," I said shaking my heat at him. "You know a lot of boys your age have them. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"I am not ashamed and it wasn't a nightmare," he said through gritted teeth.

I could tell I was pushing a nerve but my curiosity was getting the best of me and I couldn't stop nagging me. "It's okay if you want to talk about it," I said ignoring his last statement. "I'm a good listener you know. Maybe I could help you with whatever you're having a problem with."

I saw him raise an eyebrow at that but it seemed like he quickly shook whatever thought he was having out of his head because the next thing I knew, he was trying to shove me out of his bedroom. "Fine," he said guiding me to the door and saying very unconvincingly. "I had a nightmare. But I'm okay now. So you can leave."

"Was it about me?" I asked hoping to get through to him. If only he would just let it out, he would see how much relief he could get and how much better he would feel.

"What!?!" he squeaked. His mouth was open for a couple of seconds before he found his voice again. "Why...I mean...what makes you think it was about you?"

"I heard you," I said softly, putting a hand on his arm. I wonder why I never noticed how muscular his arm was before. "You groaned my name. If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay but I really think you should. It would make you feel loads better."

I noticed he gulped hard when I touched him but he suddenly opened his eyes wide when I said that and said, "You're right. I would probably feel better if I talked about it...but I'm not going to so can you please leave my room?"

"No," I yelled releasing my hand off him and crossed the room, sitting on his bed. "I am not leaving until you tell me."

He groaned loudly and seemed almost desperate standing there by the door. "Hermione please," he whined. "You don't want to know what happened in here. Trust me."

"But I do Ron," I said folding my arms determined to stay until he told me. "And I am not leaving your room until you tell me and neither are you." I raised my arm still holding my wand and did a quick incantation. The door slammed shut with a loud bang.

Ron looked horrified and ran to the door trying to open it. It wouldn't budge. I looked at it satisfied. Ron gave up trying to open it and asked, "What the hell did you do to my door?"

"A simple locking charm," I said matter of fact. "That door won't open for an hour. So either you can stay in here bored out of your mind for an hour or you can tell me what happened."

Ron gave an exasperated sigh and groaned out loud. "I'm being totally honest with you Hermione," he said pacing the room. "You do not want to know."

"Yes I do," I yelled fiercely. I was starting to get fed up with this. What was so bad about a stupid dream that he didn't want to say? "You're going to tell me and you're going to tell me now."

Ron looked astonished at my outburst and a smile slowly crept on his face. "Fine," he said moving toward me. "I give in but I'm telling you Hermione, you're gonna be sorry the day you pushed Ronald Weasley too far."

I had no idea what he meant by that but I was satisfied I had finally gotten him to agree. "You're gonna be sorry you know," he said repeating his words.

"I highly doubt that," I said getting comfortable on his bed waiting for him to start talking.

He started to look a little embarrassed and finally started talking. "Okay," he said once again pacing back and forth. "I lied to you. It wasn't a nightmare I was having. But I can't tell you about. I have to show you."

"Show me?" I asked confused.

"Yes," he said with more confidence and I thought I saw somewhat of a look of arrogance on his face. "If you get scared, don't say I didn't warn you and if your locking charm is good...well, that's your own fault. It's not what you think. I guarantee it."

"Just get on with it," I said starting to get nervous.

"Okay, but I don't know if you're gonna want to stay on this bed," he said moving onto it settling in beside me. "It could get a bit messy."

I looked at him curiously but decided to stand my ground. "I think I can handle it," I said putting on more courage than I felt.

"We'll see in a few minutes," he said grinning. "Oh and because you're making me do this, you have to promise me you won't take your eyes off me."

I was confused by his request but agreed after a minute. After all, I had pretty much forced him into this situation. "Alright," I said hesitantly. I was starting to get this feeling like I was in for a big surprise. Damn me for being so curious.

He smiled and gave me a look I had never seen before and I felt this really warm feeling hit in an area that I probably shouldn't be thinking about at the moment. After another minute, I would soon be wrong.

He looked down at himself motioning me to do the same and I gasped as I saw his hand move down to his crotch and start to rub himself. All I could do was sit there with my mouth open. He let out a soft moan as the palm of his hand rubbed hard against his area. After a few moments, he wrapped his hand around himself through his trousers and his head fell back against the pillows and his legs fell open himself more room to rub. I tried to close my eyes but a hand reached over to grab my head, "Look at me," he said hoarsely. My eyes flew open at the desperation in his voice and looked into his glassy ones. "You promised."

I let out a breath I had obviously been holding when I saw him breathing heavily. The hand that had grabbed my neck slipped under his trousers and I could see and hear in his groans that he was touching flesh. "Oh shit," he moaned as his hand moved up and down slowly. I had an urge to jump and run out of the room but I had put the damned charm on it. But I couldn't move, even if I wanted to, which I didn't think I did, I couldn't. My body was frozen to the spot where I sat next to Ron's withering body. All I could focus on was his heavy breathing and the moans and groans that escaped his mouth from all the pleasure he was providing himself. I looked at his face and it was twisted in pleasure. Through all this, he looked over at me and unconsciously licked his lips. I bit my lip at the sight and watched as he closed his eyes and groaned loudly. Looking at him look at me was the most erotic thing I have ever seen and I wasn't scared at all. In fact, this whole experience was a total turn on. I couldn't deny it. It took all the control I had in me not to join him. I heard the sound of a zipper and immediately my head turned to look at where the sound came from and I gasped loudly as my breath caught in my throat. He started moving his trousers along with his boxers down his thigh until finally it was free. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. I had seen them in pictures and books but never had I seen one in real life and God help me, it was huge. I suddenly realized then how heavy my breathing had gotten and little sounds were starting to escape my lips. He left it there resting, pointing at his stomach when I heard him whisper hungrily, "This is what happens when I think about you Hermione."

I heard myself whimper as his true revelation was revealed and I wanted to look at him tell me this but I couldn't take my eyes off it. "And this is what I do when it becomes too much to handle," he grabbed himself and started stroking once again as he groaned softly. "And actually seeing you is sometimes too much. This is what you heard. You heard me doing this...and calling out your name."

I moaned at the sound of his voice. I had never imagined a man's voice could sound so sexy. "Oh gods, Hermione," he groaned stroking faster and faster.

"Oh Ron," I heard myself say in a voice I had never used before. It sounded close in hoarseness to his own.

His eyes flew open at the sound of my voice. I couldn't take it anymore. My head went down and I crushed my lips against his. His free hand grabbed my hair and pushed my head down harder on his as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. We both moaned at the feeling. "Hermione," he grunted out my name. The bed was shaking violently as he stroked faster and faster. "I'm gonna come Hermione."

He groaned against my lips. Louder than I had ever heard him groan, his hand still clinging to my hair. I could tell he wasn't doing it on purpose but as his orgasm hit, he clutched it and pulled it harder and harder. But it felt so, pardon my French, fucking good. It took a few minutes for his orgasm to subside and when it did, he turned his head and smiled weakly at me. "I told you it wasn't what you thought."

I smiled down at him and bent my neck to kiss him softly. I pulled back and smiled cunningly, an idea coming to my mind. "What are you smirking at?" he asked tucking himself back in, zipping and buttoning up his trousers.

"I just realized," I said giving his neck small kisses. "That charming spell on the door lasts another half hour. And I thought since you showed me your nightmare, it would only be fair..... to show you mine."

A/N: Hey guys, it's me again with another of my stupid thoughts that I decided to write down on paper. Anywho, please review, I enjoy the feedback but don't be too mean.


End file.
